


the best things take time

by eringilbert



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: peter reflects on his transition one early morning





	the best things take time

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is probably a mess but i needed to get this out because....god

it was days like these that he dreaded. the days where he felt nothing more than a worthless piece of mass. where he felt that nobody would ever understand or care or even try to accept him. the days where his dysphoria was at its worst.

 

he found himself laying in his bed, tugging his comforter closer to his body so it would be wrapped like a cocoon around him. perhaps this was better; keep it all contained so it doesn't mess anything up. unfortunately, this didnt last very long, for he suddenly found himself a little short of air and undid the tight grip he created.

 

if he was this big superhero by now, why can't anyone help him with this one problem? why is there seemingly no support? aunt may did everything she could in order to keep the shots going, and michelle and ned would give him old clothes ("what? my brother keeps his old clothes and says that he'll give them to goodwill. he never does," replied michelle one day as she gave peter a small, heavy bag.) however, it was never enough. his chest was still prominent and his voice was too high and _fuck_ if his ovaries didn't stop whatever nonsense they still were able to do with testosterone, he would probably do it himself.

 

but that would probably cause him to die, and that's a pretty lame way to die, right?

 

right.

 

god, why can't he ever think straight while this is happening? he needed to stay focused. he was spider man after all.

 

wait.

 

spider _man_.

 

that was the name he was given by queens. he helped save this city. him, a fifteen year old trans kid! they saw him as he was; a man. his family and friends saw him as such, too. mr. stark had even installed a safe binder within the suit so he wouldn't have to wear his own while working. plus, his testosterone levels were beginning to change him, beginning to make him into the person he always dreamt of being.

 

he turned over at his clock. 4:42 am on a saturday. peter smiled, turning back around and closing his eyes as he thought about only good and positive things.

**Author's Note:**

> come complain to me on twitter @lottejansson


End file.
